


It's A Stay-At-Home Day, Don't You Think?

by orphan_account



Series: Talk The Talk [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A bad attempt huehue, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Seduction, Attics, Banter, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, House Cleaning, Light-Hearted, M/M, San is a gym rat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “It’s a fantastic reason, me the love of your life, asking you on a date.”“Uhhuh, not really, I would rather stay in and finish cleaning this up.”Of beach dates and pending dirty dishes
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San
Series: Talk The Talk [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362019
Kudos: 23





	It's A Stay-At-Home Day, Don't You Think?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit with this series. It's fun to write! 
> 
> I'm definitely working on "And I Pry To Meet You" so that won't be left hanging unlike some other fics of mine. 
> 
> (Probably)

“I think…”

“…you _think_?”

“Is that an insult?”

“Partly, yes. But what are you thinking about now?”

“We should go to the beach.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to?”

“It’s winter right now.”

“Yeah, and?”

“People don’t fancy getting soaked in winter.”

“We’ll take a lot of towels with us.”

“That won’t help.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Anyone with common sense knows that.”

“Nuhuh.”

“Yuhuh.”

“Pleeeease?”

“But _why_?”

“I told you, because I want to.”

“That’s not really a great reason. It’s actually not a reason _at all_.”

“It’s a fantastic reason, me the love of your life, asking you on a date.”

“Uhhuh, not really, I would rather stay in and finish cleaning this up.”

“We’ve been doing this the _whole day_ , come oooooon, let’s go _out_.”

“Are you just trying to get out of doing your part of the work?”

“Noooo, I said let _us_ go out, both of us.”

“We are _not_ going out till we put these away, do you really want to leave all this lying around the house?”

“They’re all in boxes now, it’s okay, we’ll get back and put them up in the attic.”

“How about this: we put them away now and then we move on to doing the dishes that _someone_ forgot to do.”

“Jonggie!”

“Be glad that I’m volunteering to help, come on, move it.”

“…”

“…”

_Fourty - seven minutes later_

“God, was the attic always that dark?”

“Yes. How in the world have you not noticed?”

“I don’t really go up there ever, _you’re_ Mr. Muscleman.”

“Shut up, you can’t use that anymore you gym rat.”

“Heh. Wanna feel my biceps?”

“No.”

“Harsh.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Not even a little?”

“You’re not getting out of doing the dishes, come on.”

“Dang it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
